The Perfect Con
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: What's life without a little adventure? Infamous Art Thief Akutagawa Jirou likes to live his life with adventure. Forging art. Stealing diamonds. Robbing banks. It's all fun and stealing the famous 'Yuki no Hana' will just be the icing on his cake.


Title: The Perfect Con

Title: M

Pairing: Atobe/Jirou, mention OshiGaku

Summary: What's life without a little adventure? Infamous Art Thief Akutagawa Jirou likes to live his life with LOTS of adventure. Forging art. Stealing diamonds. Robbing banks. It's all fun and stealing the famous 'Yuki no Hana' will just be the icing on his cake. Con Artist!Jirou

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

Authors Note: Got this idea from watching White Collar. If you haven't watched that show please do so. Some of the cons I used in this fics were re-writes of Neil Caffry's own. Got to love Neil. Anyways, please enjoy.

The Perfect Con

The carved stone sparkled in the sun, casting a rainbow on the far wall. "Perfect," the blonde smiled. It wasn't a diamond like the necklace in front of him held but it would work. Besides normal diamonds didn't shine rainbows in the sunlight. Setting the carved stone into its silver setting he picked up his tool, carefully folding the metal in. With the setting down he circled in his chair to his small freezer, pulling it open and pulling out the small bowl of pearls. With a pair of tweezers he began to very carefully set the pearls around the diamond.

He was actually quite proud of himself on this project. It had only taken him 3 weeks to complete it to perfection. Jewelry was not his strong point, but the Arcelasus Diamond would be one of his greatest works. "You will fetch me a pretty fortune," stroking the fake jewel lovingly he pushed it to the side, covering it with a cloth. Tomorrow he would need to age the metal and add the chain, then it would be show time.

The next morning he awoke, taking a long shower and dressing in his best suit. The most expensive suit he owned in fact. With a set comb he combed back his messy blonde curls until they laid flat and he had the appearance of a distinguished business man, despite his age of 21. "Appearance, perfect," he winked.

Entering his living room he picked up one of the velvet boxes that lay on his work table. Opening the box he smiled at the real Arcelasus Diamond. "I'll keep you for a rainy day." With the real diamond secure in his private safe, the man picked up the identical velvet box. "And you, will fetch me 3 million USD."

-o-o-o-

"Extraordinary," the curator marveled, examining the jewel from every angle. "How did you come across the piece, Mr. Sunagawa."

"Just Koji, please," he smiled.

"Mr. Koji, then."

"I was actually in Greece studying. On my free time I was in a shop looking through trinkets and came across this. The seller did not know of it either but I bought it regardless, imagine my surprise when it's a rare jewel."

"Very surprising indeed. Many fakes of this jewel have appeared all around the world, I have seen a fair few myself. But there is something that can not be faked."

"The shine of the jewel and ancient Greek inscription correct?"

"Very good, that is correct. You realized it was ancient Greek?"

Koji shook his head at that. "No, I asked a professor. I didn't show him the jewel itself just the inscription and he told me what it was. But he didn't know what it said."

The curator smiled. "Yes. It would take a very talented artist to forge ancient Greek to this degree which is why I'm sure this is very much the real thing." Inwardly Koji beamed to himself. He loved getting compliments on his work. "I would be honored to pay you 2.5 for this piece."

"2.5, that's a lot of money," he faked surprise. Like hell he would settle for anything less than 3. "But, I saw someone willing to pay 3 even and I had someone tell me, back home in Japan, that if I went to auction I could easily fetch 3-4 million USD."

"I see. In that case, if you are willing to go elsewhere I can not let such a valuable piece pass this museum by, especially when it's the genuine thing. I will give you 3.5."

"Truly! This is wonderful. My mother will be able to have her surgery now. Thank you so much Mr. Sameson."

"Surgery?"

"Ah. My mother has a brain tumor, while they say it is possibly benign the would still like to operate and the operation is quite expensive. The only reason I got study abroad myself was through full scholarships, I've been told I'm a talented student and I hope to be a teacher someday."

"Honorable goal, I wanted to be a teacher myself when I was your age, but then my mother passed away from the same condition. Finding this was quite a bit of serendipity for your family was it not."

"It was," he smiled brightly. "Thank you so much. I'll give you my routing number as I doubt any bank would cash a check for that much money."

The curator agreed and once payment was received Koji thanked the man repeatedly. He left the office with an innocent smile, walking through the museum. 3.5 was a sufficient amount of money but he hoped to gain a bit more, he did want a full art gallery in his new home. Flipping open his cell phone, he hit speed dial one. "One ticket to JFK, please," he asked the airlines. Manhattan had the best banks in America and they were most definitely the easiest ones for him to rob.

-o-o-o-

Looking in the mirror he fixed his hair, the long curls cascading down his back. Double checking his computer he memorized the information in the banks computer data bank. He had already hacked the system to show entrance of a new employee and had assured the employee would be unavailable for the day. Employee list memorized, of course, and all securities checks and points were down. It would be his easies collection yet. It was almost sad how easy this would go.

A man opened the door for him as he entered the bank, he made sure to give the man a flirtatious smile making him blush as he watched the 'woman' walk in.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked sitting behind a desk.

'She' smiled. "Hello, I'm Marie Imahara, I'm supposed to start working today. Susan told me to come here and collector my employees manual and badge."

The woman looked annoyed. "I was told you'd be sick today and not come in till Thursday."

"Ah. I overestimated the sickness, it was just a bit of jetlag. I just got in from France last week, right before my interview."

The woman looked up at that. "France?"

"Paris, to be more specific. It was quite wonderful. Have you been?"

"No. But it's my lifelong dream to some day move to France. Was it brilliant?"

"More so. I'll have to take you with me some time, my father owns a Villa out in the country. Once we become close you may just have to go out there with me sometime."

"That would be just marvelous," she beamed, digging around for the welcome packet. "Here are your things. Your badge is in there and you just go through that door right there by sliding your card."

"Thank you so much, Amber."

"You are very welcome," Amber beamed returning to her work. Sliding her shoulder bag further up her shoulder Marie went to the door, pulling her badge out. With one slide the door clicked open. No one paid her heed as she walked past them all straight to the vault that lay just down the corridor past them.

Marie smirked in victory as she saw the vault of money only two security doors away. Typing in the code that was easily accessible through hacking, she entered, closing the door softly. Stepping up to the next keypad she smiled at it, taping in the same code from the first door but adding a six to the end. The bank wasn't exactly smart when it came to coding. They would have to work on that in the future.

Placing the bag down on the counting table she unzipped it and pulled it open. A smile broke out on her face at the large piles of cash. As quick as possible she stacked bills after bills after bills into her bag, making sure to remove the ink packs. Didn't need those going off now did she? With the bag full she sealed it back up and exited the vault making sure the doors closed behind her. She almost laughed aloud as no one paid her heed as she walked out of the bank, bag full of stolen money. It was lucky for her that Amber was to preoccupied chatting with someone on the computer to notice her exit.

The sunlight beat down on her as she slipped into the busy Manhattan crowd. Mission accomplished.

-o-o-o-

"To America, the home of suckers and the easily conned," he smiled, lifting his martini glass to the world news playing on his TV. It surprised him that it took them as long as they did to find out the bank had been robbed. Wasn't his fault he coincided with an amateur bank robbery happening across the city. He almost felt bad for that Marie whose identity he stole but oh well. Better her in jail then himself.

"We believe the culprit may be the notorious art thief Jirou Akutagawa of Japan."

The man's eyes widened at this. "Me? I would never."

"Infamous is a better word the detective continued, for the past five years this man has been to cities across the world. Stealing only the most famous and costly art he can find. He's a con artist, cunning and swift and never uses his true appearance, as such no one knows his identity. But if a mysterious person appears in your gallery be on alert. Jirou is a perfect forger. His copies will seem like the originals when they are only imitation….."

"Perfect! I'm perfect," he beamed, doing a small twirl. "Did you hear that Shiro-chan?" he cheered, picking up his tiny white kitten. "I'm perfect. A genius. Infamous. They flatter me really."

The kitten mewled, curling into her master in agreement. "What do you think should be my next con? I do need a new art work for my collection. Why don't you pick one out for me." Putting his pet down he watched as the tiny kitten went to his office where he had multiple pictures of art work he had yet to steal. She returned a moment later with a curled up roll. A roll that was tied with a silver ribbon. He picked it up knowing already exactly what was in it. He only kept one piece rolled up and that was his major prize. "Yuki no Hana," he whispered, unfurling the scroll and looking at his most favorite painting. "The Atobe's most prized painting. Shimmering flowers in white on a snow covered filled, appropriately named Yuki no Hana."

This was his prize. A painting well worth over 100 million yen. It would fetch an even higher price on the black market. The yakuza would easily pay him 200 million yen for this painting. This painting would take the biggest con of his life. This painting was so much more to him than a simple slash and grab. Besides a slash and grab would lower the value and he couldn't have that happening.

"Yuki no Hana! Yuki no Hana! Yuki no Hana!" he repeated like a mantra hugging the picture of the artwork to him. "I'm going to paint Yuki no Hana."

Like a kid in a candy store he spent an hour in the art store picking out the exact paints, brushes, and canvas that encircled the wonderful painting. Everything had to be perfect or when he made the switch he would be found out immediately. At the risk of further being caught he would paint three more and ship them out of Japan, so once they realized the real one was gone they would have no idea where it was.

"What is it this time, Jirou," his best friend and art store worker, Gakuto asked.

"Yuki no Hana."

Gakuto's eyes widened. "Are you serious? That painting is…"

"I know. This will be the biggest most delicate con of my life. I almost thought about seducing Atobe Keigo but, well from what I hear he likes big breasted women if his fiancee is anything to go by."

"Speaking of cons, Yuushi told me to tell you your Greek manuscripts were beautifully done. He could hardly believe you pulled off such a thing. He asked if there was anyway he could see the originals."

"But of course. Those manuscripts I actually keep in my gallery here in Japan. One of my proudest pieces. After I collect Yuki no Hana, feel free to bring Oshitari to view my collection."

"I'll do that."

-o-o-o-

Shiro meowed in protest at how dark the room had become. She was quite afraid of the dark and kept nudging Jirou's leg. "Shiro, stop, I can't have the lights on, it will ruin the painting. All I can use is my desk lamp which gives off soft enough light not to drain the colors. The paintings have to be exact."

Running his hand over the printed version he marveled at it. "The rose in the center was done first, in upwards strokes. Very delicate with light shadowing." Taking a deep breath he dipped his finest brush into the light gray paint making the first upward stroke of many.

Eight hours later he looked at his almost exact copy of his favorite piece of all time. The artist was unknown but he admire the person greatly. Even with his skills he could not exactly copy some of the techniques used. The painting must have took weeks but he had accomplished this in mere hours. Then again he had many years of practice on his side. He looked at the clock which read 1 am and yawned. He couldn't sleep, not yet. Each painted had to sit and dry in no light for a set period of time, if they didn't they would be ruined and he would be caught, plus he had three more paintings to do. Yawning once again he sighed. Losing a couple of days of sleep would be well worth it in the end when he could add the real Yuki no Hana to his collection.

Three long days later he rolled out of bed, falling to the floor with a crash. His paintings were complete but they still need to sit for another four days in his dark room. It was cool enough in his dark room so the colors would not be ruined by anything; heat, light, everything was his enemy when it came to forgeries. But it was alright, because the fates had played into his hand. In five days time the Atobe's would be throwing one of their 'anybody who is anybody' parties. Their parties that were for the rich and fabulous only. Lucky for him he was rich and quite famous. Maybe not in the same respect but he would take being infamous over being stuck-up.

After fixing himself a cup of coffee Jirou pulled out his maps of Atobe manor's layout. The last time he had check Yuki no Hana resided in Atobe Keisuke's main study. From he inside sources he was told it had been moved the main hallway. But that report had been two months ago, he would send his inside man in again to check on the location. He couldn't risk it.

Altering the video footage would be easy enough. Everyone in the crime world knew Yanagi Renji would help you for the right price and Jirou always knew the right price. Yanagi was pretty loyal to Yukimura Seiichi the current Yazuka lord but Jirou was on good terms with Yukimura after he had stolen a lovely little music box for Yukimura's sister. It had been a royal treasure of some sort back in the 16th century and had been on display in a museum since the 19th century. Well it HAD been on display, a simple duplicate had taken it's place. Either way, this gave Jirou access to any of Yukimura's underlings, including Yanagi.

He gave the man a call last night and he assured Jirou that footage would be hacked and altered to protect him. Jirou also made sure no one was hurt in the process. He was strictly white collar after all.

When his contact called he was more than happy that the location had changed to Atobe Keigo's bedroom. So much easier in and out. He could make the switch and leave before anyone realized what happened. He was also glad to hear that his invitation to the party was now securely in place. Picking up his best friend he pet the white kitten lovingly. "Shiro, being a criminal is so much fun."

-o-o-o-

In transit. In transit. In transit. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Every painting would be in it's proper location by the time the Atobe's realized their masterpiece had been stolen. Everything was in place. Tonight he would dress as a female under the name Uehara Minako. Half the fun of being a criminal was thinking up fun aliases and he had many.

Donning a little black number he had picked up in Italy-bought not stole, it would not do well to wear a stolen dress-he twirled in his full length mirror. The worse part about dressing as a female was the wig. He use to use extensions but those got messy and he hated pulling them back out. Wigs were so much easier, but ten times itchier.

"Nya!"

"Thank you, Shiro, I think so too. Well my painting has already been delivered to Atobe manor. Now in and out process," he nodded.

-o-o-o-

"Minako-chan," Kushina greeted when she entered the home. "So happy to see you, after the work you donated that lovely stature to our family."

"Of course, Atobe-san," Jirou smiled, bowing. "It was an honor to give such a piece to your family. You only deserve the best."

"To right. To right. Have you met my son Keigo?" the woman tapped her son on the shoulder who turned with an aggravated sigh. "Keigo darling this is Uehara Minako. Minako this is my son Keigo. But he's already betrothed so be careful," she smiled. "Keigo why don't you dance with Minako-chan?"

"If ore-sama must," he responded holding his hand out to Jirou. Jirou accepted the hand, twirling into a slow dance with his host. "Interesting dress you are wearing. Chanel?"

"Isn't every woman's little black dress a Chanel? But I give you points for pointing it out so quickly, Atobe-sama."

"Do not flirt with ore-sama, ore-sama has somebody."

"Someone of great importance apparently," Jirou's eyes shifted to Kimiko, Atobe's betrothed, who look quite angry.

"A lover that is easily angered and quite possessive," Atobe told him.

"How fortunate for you."

"Indeed. But while ore-sama has your attention ore-sama is curious about the piece you donated. A painting is it not?"

"A Matisse. I happened upon it Italy. I have no use for it but I thought your family would appreciate it."

"An original Matisse, how exceedingly rare."

"Indeed it is. Well if you'll excuse me, Atobe-sama, your beloved would like a dance," he smiled, motioning Kimiko over. She happily took his spot, pulling Atobe to her for a deep kiss. How perfect for him. With the heir distracted he slipped away up the grand staircase and took a right into the east wing. All the maids would be downstairs and the cameras were running yesterday security footage from the night. As of right now he was a walking ghost.

Five doors down he slid through the double doors that led to Atobe Keigo's room, closing them softly. His eyes found Yuki no Hana in a heartbeat. The real thing was far more beautiful than he could have imagined. He smiled in disbelief, this was so easy. So very easy. Carefully removing the gold frame he set the painting carefully on the floor before going to the unopened box on the opposite wall. Cracking it opened he pulled his fake painting out replacing it where the previous had been. Sliding the real painting into the case he sealed it back merely waiting. The delivery boy would be here any minute to safe take the real painting out of Atobe manor.

"Ore-sama's room is off limits to guests."

"Atobe-sama," Jirou called in genuine surprise. How? Hadn't Kimiko distracted him.

"Ore-sama can see the surprise on your face," Atobe jeered, clicking the lock into place. "What were you doing up here?"

"I got lost is all, and then I found this room with that beautiful painting and couldn't help but stare."

"Really now, Akutagawa-kun, ore-sama would have thought you would prefer to steal this painting. Or rather you already have."

Jirou gulped. He'd never been this trapped before. He could usually talk his way out of these situations easily. But no one had known his real name, Atobe did. "To bad for you, that painting holds a silent alarm that send a vibration to ore-sama's phone when touched. Didn't calculate that did you?"

Shit! "I don't know what you are talking about Atobe-sama, I merely got lost."

Atobe turned a glare on him, standing in front of him in five even strides. Jirou gulped heavily when Atobe gripped him by the throat, and ran his hand under Jirou's dress. "Females do not have this," he sneered, gripping Jirou through his undergarment.

"Going to call police now. They send me to jail. I've broken out before, why would now be any different?" Jirou smiled. "They never hold me long. I'm too innocent and I'm always stealing another's identity. And you see Atobe-sama, that painting is leaving with me. And tomorrow the top story will be how the Atobe's prized Yuki no Hana was stolen by me. I'll make history books. I'm already remembered."

"Proud of yourself aren't you?"

"Very. Look at my work, it's gorgeous, is it not?"

"Extremely close to the original. But ore-sama had an eye for detail that you seem to forgot in the shadowing of the snow."

"Eh? ore-sama? YOU painted Yuki no Hana?"

"Of course. However, ore-sama never intended for it to become so infamous. But who is ore-sama to deny the attention."

"Atobe-sama…"

"You want the painting, ore-sama is willing to make an exchange."

"Exchange? Anything. If you know who I am who know my history, name it and it's yours."

"Your body."

"My…my body?"

"One night with that delightful body of yours and ore-sama will allow you to wall out with that painting."

Jirou glanced at the box behind him housing his most prized possession. "My body then, in exchange I get Yuki no Hana and walk free."

Atobe nodded.

"Fine. My body is yours," he agreed, reaching back and unzipping his dress letting it fall to the floor.

"Not wasting time are you?"

"Should I?"

Atobe smirked at the boy, motioning him over to the bed. Sitting upon it Atobe order Jirou to his knees. Jirou needed no prompt. He wasn't an ignorant virgin, he knew what men wanted when their lover was on their knees, and that was their cock down their lover's throat. Thankfully he had been told he had a very talented mouth.

A groan released itself from the heir's throat when Jirou wasted no time taking him back to the back of his throat. Not many lovers could do that but Jirou did it flawlessly, even holding him in for a few moments before releasing for breath. This was why Atobe truly preferred men, they didn't complain like woman did. He shuddered at the thought of how much Kimiko complained about oral sex. He truly hated having sexual relations with women. "Get on the bed."

"So close to coming, already?"

"Do it or ore-sama calls the police."

Throwing his hands up in defeat Jirou climbed onto the bed after removing his underwear, laying on his back and spreading himself out for Atobe's eyes. Atobe stood up, eyeing Jirou hungrily as he removed the rest of his own clothing. He was not ignorant to the hungry stare Jirou gave back as he licked his lips like a lion finding new meat.

"Ore-sama assumes you can take it dry," he said, looking over Jirou's naked body, running his thumb over Jirou's entrance. Jirou spread his legs further with a smirk.

"Try me, wouldn't be the worse pain I've felt."

"Ahn? You've asked for it then," he smirked, pushing in in one harsh thrust making the blonde cry out in pleasured pain.

"See," Jirou groaned. "No worse than being shot. Beside…not a virgin," he panted. Atobe looked at the boy for a moment before sliding out and pushing back in gently.

"Ore-sama will do you a kindness and allow your body to adjust."

"How generous of you."

"Be awed by ore-sama's over whelming generosity."

Jirou looked into the ice blue eyes of the man above him, not being able to stop himself he pulled the other down into a deep kiss. "My lover will be angry."

"Not ore-sama's problem," the man smirked, setting a fast brutal pace. Jirou cried out at the sudden change but quickly accommodated, wrapping his arms tightly about Atobe's shoulders, nails digging into his back.

"You're such a slut, Akutagawa. Tell ore-sama how many cocks have been in this ass."

He didn't appreciate being called a slut but at the moment he was giving his body up for a painting. Technically that made him either a whore or prostitute. "O-one," he gasped out. "O-one in ea-each city I-I visit…harder!"

Atobe obeyed this order, slamming his hips harder into the blonde's. "You like getting your ass pounded don't you? Especially when you're benefiting from it," he sneered through groans. He couldn't believe how unbelievably tight this boy was. If he had as much sex as he claimed why was he this damned tight?

"Y-yea, but I like to ride better…"

With a smirk and quick move Atobe flipped them over so Jirou so now on top of him. The boy groaned as the cock slid further into his body.

"Atobe-sama!" he cried out, bouncing harder on the large erect organ buried inside his body. He couldn't stop, he wanted more. "Harder, Atobe-sama." Atobe smirked up at him, gripping his hips and forcing himself up into the boy as he came down. Jirou cried out in ecstasy as he not only got pounded harder but deeper as well.

"So good," Jirou moaned, tossing his head back and jerking his own arousal. He clenched tightly around his assaulter hoping to make the other man come before he did. That was proving impossible as he felt his own orgasm fast approaching. "A-Atobe…" he cried out, cumming over his hand and Atobe's chest. The man beneath him gripped his hips, attempting to pull out before his own orgasm. "No, inside," Jirou pleaded, squeezing his inner muscles. Atobe groaned loudly, thrusting up into the boy filling him to the rim.

With the act done Jirou collapsed, attempting to catch his breath. "If you'll excuse me Atobe-sama, I'll be leaving now." Atobe waved the thief off, not really caring. He had what he wanted. "Thanks, if I ever need any other works I'll give you a call."

Just like that Jirou and Yuki no Hana were gone.

-o-o-o-

Jirou looked at the wall of his gallery in success. Yuki no Hana was so beautiful on his wall, so fitted to be there. "Itai," he cried, as he was suddenly pushed against the wall, a hand around his throat. Smooth lips found his own in a desperate kiss.

"You have something that belongs to ore-sama," his attacker taunted after they broke apart.

"Like hell I do. I got Yuki no Hana, fair and square."

"Jirou, my love, the rules were simple. Steal it without getting caught, you got caught."

"By you, you smartass. You rigged the game."

"Regardless. Being as infamous as you are you should have foreseen the situation of motion detectors on the painting itself."

Jirou glared at the silver haired man before going to his safe and pulling it open. Taking the velvet box out he cracked it open, pulling the necklace from within. "The Arcelasus Diamond, your prize."

"Thank you."

"The trouble I went through to get that damned thing only to give it to you," Jirou pouted.

"Nya!" Shiro meowed, rubbing against Atobe's leg.

"TRAITOR!" Jirou accused the little white fur ball. "I shouldn't have gambled it anyways."

"Now, now, don't be childish. You were willing to sell your body for that painting."

"No I DID sell my body for this painting, in that regards I believe I win and the Arcelasus Diamond still belongs to me. I am the one that stole, forged a copy, and successfully sold in America."

"I believe it was me that save you in Manhattan after your heist."

"I didn't need your help. I didn't trip any alarms."

"But it's ore-sama's private jet that saw you back safely to Japan."

"With you fucking me the entire way. I remember. You fucked on the bed, and then in the seats, then on the floor. I couldn't walk for three days."

Atobe pulled the blonde to him, kissing him hard. "Ore-sama had to be sure you remembered who you belong to. Now I have a new game for you, Jirou-kun."

"Name it, Kei-chan."

"The silver diamond of Xo. A ring that was passed down through royal families in Asia during the…"

"14th century, I'm aware of it. It's current home is in China after it was recently reset and reconstructed but the main stone is still the same silver diamond."

"Very good. Steal it and that will be your engagement ring."

"Eh? Kei-chan are you…"

"If you fail ore-sama will have no choice but to marry Kimiko, a respected woman, NOT an art thief and con artist."

"I'll get the ring and wear it proudly. But you know A-to-be-sa-ma, my greatest theft was the day I stole your heart," Jirou giggled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch."

Atobe watched his soon to be fiancé exit the gallery and couldn't help but smile at the man. It wasn't everyday a respected heir fell in love with a con artist but this was one con artist he was happy to care for.

'_One of these days Atobe-sama, I'll be stealing something much more important than this diamond. One day you'll fall in love with me and my greatest accomplishment will be stealing an Atobe.'_

_-Owari-_

_AN: The last little bit in Italics was a voice-over flashback of Jirou and Atobe's first meeting. I may do an omake chapter if minna like this. Anywho, the end._


End file.
